


Come to My Side

by jiminly



Series: This Atmosphere Got Tangled [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, an exploration of park seonghwa's inner turmoil, surprisingly wholesome woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminly/pseuds/jiminly
Summary: Seonghwa returns to the dorms after midnight to find Wooyoung fast asleep in his bed.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: This Atmosphere Got Tangled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209839
Kudos: 61





	Come to My Side

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ateez fic thanks to some serious woohwa brainrot i've had lately.
> 
> this was supposed to be a short mature rated bit of wholesome fluff that snowballed into a smuttier, slightly longer collaboration with [jks_microwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jks_microwave/pseuds/jks_microwave) \- so look out for her companion fic v soon 👀

Hongjoong’s been in one of those moods for the last month.

Between practice, rehearsal and shoots, their leader has been at the studio way past midnight every night, practically killing himself to finish the new album on time. As usual, it was left to Seonghwa to go to the studio, make sure he was eating and try to convince him to come home to the dorms to sleep.

Most nights it worked, but in the last week not once had Hongjoong agreed, bags set deep under his eyes, mumbling a nondescript lie or apology before snapping on his noise cancelling headphones and turning back to face the blue light of the computer.

Tonight, feeling neglected and taken for granted, Seonghwa accidentally raises his tone and it spirals into a horrible argument.

Seonghwa gets back to the dorms much later than he usually does. Past midnight. They have rehearsal and practice all day tomorrow (today?), and every night Hongjoong avoids a full night's sleep, it increases his risk of injury during their hectic ramp up schedule. He supposes there’s not much use in trying to interrupt a producer in the midst of their muse.

If that’s what you could call it.

Still, wasn’t Seonghwa supposed to be the group’s protector? Keep an eye out to make sure everyone is happy and healthy?

Seonghwa sighs, body wrecked and exhausted from the stressful visit to the studio. He keys into the dorm, dropping his bag on the couch and tidying up some of the mess left on the coffee table. It’s deathly quiet. It’s not something he’s used to when he’s usually the first to sleep and first to rise, but padding around the moonlit house with no laughing or yelling or crying is just too eerie.

He makes a beeline for the bathroom, wanting to get his night routine done and fall asleep as soon as possible so he can wake up early to get back to the studio and check on Hongjoong. Despite the eeriness, it’s a rare, peaceful moment Seonghwa has to himself in a long time, and he relishes in it as hot water pounds into his back, then goes through his whole therapeutic ritual of rubbing all sorts of creams, oils and serums into his face and body.

Feeling fresh and moisturised from head to toe, he quietly treads through the dark hallway to the currently empty bedroom he shares with Hongjoong.

Only, it’s not empty.

Seonghwa freezes upon hearing a soft breathy snore from the direction of his bed. At first, he thinks Hongjoong arrived home while he was in the shower and flopped into the wrong bed, but their leader doesn’t sound like that when he sleeps. Brow creasing, Seonghwa moves forward and turns on a freestanding lamp by his bed, the light low enough that it shouldn’t disturb the intruder. He feels a sudden flutter in his stomach upon realisation it’s _Wooyoung_ in his bed, fast asleep, clinging to Seonghwa’s pillow in a tender slumber.

Seonghwa frowns, feeling a flush darken across in a band on his face. There’s also emotions of confusion and fear, stemming from an uncomfortable shame that he’s recently been having, let’s say, _inappropriate_ feelings for the same boy currently in his bed. The indomitable “WooSan” are going through one of their infamous bored-with-each-other phases, meaning Wooyoung’s cuddly nature needed to be redirected somewhere and this time, he picked Seonghwa. What went unsaid was that he had been grateful for the closeness and attention in the absence of his creature comforts and routine with Hongjoong. Romantic, and sometimes sexual, feelings for the other members had always ebbed and flowed naturally, from even well before the debuted. Seonghwa was pretty sure he’d had at least one crush on everyone at some point. But they were feelings that always passed and that was the fact Seonghwa relied on when he got invigorated butterflies during skinship with someone that wasn’t Hongjoong. After a time, things would just go back to normal, with no pain or awkwardness.

Except never before had he walked in on one of his little crushes asleep in his bed.

Seonghwa knows he should just go and sleep in Wooyoung’s bed instead, or Hongjoong’s, or the couch… but, really, he wanted to sleep in _his_ bed, and if Wooyoung was there, well that was just a lucky bonus, right? He doesn’t catch his mind before it wanders, imagining himself pressing his nose into Wooyoung’s nape and littering gentle kisses up and down his neckline.

His chest twists with guilt at the now prickling feeling that spurs low in his stomach and travels all the way up into his throat. He really shouldn’t be thinking about Wooyoung like this. The other members deserve to be showered with platonic affection to the level they’re comfortable with so they can stay safe and loved and looked after. Especially Wooyoung.

_Especially_ Wooyoung.

The man in the bed sighs, shifting slightly, and Seonghwa’s breath hitches. Wooyoung has always been handsome, but like this, with his face so peaceful, relaxed and open, his beauty is unreal.

Staring down at him, Seonghwa swallows thickly, torn between his rationale and desire. With a small hesitation, he crouches down next to the bed in the low, warm light, and brushes Wooyoung’s curtain bangs away from his face. Seonghwa really should wake him up and help him back into his room but he can’t stop staring, and a wave of buoyant, molten heat rolls over him thickly.

This is dangerous territory. Seonghwa’s brow twists in concentrated pain as he watches the sleeping man in front of him, as if Wooyoung’s frivolous intentions will become clear to him. Because the glaring question is _why_ was he in his bed? Is this all just part of their playful platonic love, or was it a suggestion of something more? Seonghwa doesn’t care much _which_ of those it is, because he will always respect his members’ boundaries in earnest, but it’s not knowing _where_ that line is is what will drive him to madness. It’s times like these that difficult, honest conversations are usually in order, but what if that conversation in this case would end up argumentative like Hongjoong’s from earlier and drive a wedge between Wooyoung as well? It’s a risk Seonghwa doesn’t know if he can emotionally handle right now, because an awkward, distant Wooyoung on top of all the other shit going on would really push him over the edge of despair.

Seonghwa hangs his head and lets out an involuntary groan. 

It’s a mistake.

“Hyung?” Wooyoung stirs, looking up blearily and Seonghwa’s stomach swoops in fear.

“Ah! Sorry, Wooyoungie, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Seonghwa says softly, “You can go back to sleep.”

Wooyoung’s brow deepens as he pouts sleepily. “You didn’t reply to me. I was waiting.”

Seonghwa blinks, confused. Reply to what? He pulls his phone out of his pyjama pocket and his heart immediately falls. “I forgot I put it on _do not disturb_ ,” he says, sliding down the toolbar to turn it off. Dozens of notifications appear, including several increasingly worried ones from Wooyoung. “I’m so sorry, I would’ve replied to you, I promise.”

Wooyoung just purses his lips with a disappointed scowl and buries his head into Seonghwa’s pillow with a sniff.

“Hey.” Seonghwa maternal instinct kicks in, dropping his hand to Wooyoung’s cheek, stroking it gently before reaching to hold his hand tightly. “It’s okay, I’m here now.”

“I was worried,” Wooyoung muffles into the pillow, squeezing the hand tightly and Seonghwa’s heart skips a beat.

The corner of Seonghwa’s mouth pulls into a sympathetic smile, a warmth blooming in his chest as he leans a little closer. “Can I do anything to make it up to you?” he whispers.

Wooyoung turns his head to peer out with one eye and Seonghwa thinks a wicked smile flickers across his face, but when he blinks it’s gone. After a long pause, Wooyoung’s face darkens with a blush and he whispers back, “Stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

Seonghwa goes still with fear, eyes wide. His hand twitches around Wooyoung’s, becoming clammy and sweaty. Sleeping with Wooyoung was usually fine, they’d done it a hundred times before, but right now- and he knows he shouldn’t- he knows better but he can’t control his thoughts- Seonghwa sinking down into Wooyoung’s body, pliant beneath him, tongue rolling over his ear, whimpers rich and sweet, raking nails down his back, hips rutting as they smile into each other’s mouths, Wooyoung throwing his head back in heavenly release-

“Hyung?”

“S-Sorry, what was the question?” Seonghwa stammers, trying regaining his composure.

Wooyoung blinks drowsily with suspicion. “You asked me the question.”

“Oh. Right,” Seonghwa swallows, nodding absent-mindedly, “What, um, what did we agree on?”

“You’re going to sleep with me tonight?” Wooyoung says slowly, regarding Seonghwa with a gaze that seems to pierce right through to his terrible, disgraced soul.

“So, we are doing that? Okay, sounds great, Woo.” 

Seonghwa’s heart is in his throat, blood pumping loudly in his ears. Is this really okay? Is this responsible? If things become awkward, it will be his fault for not being able to manage the limits of his own self-control. Wooyoung is being _insistent,_ looking so enticing, splayed out on his bed as he stares up through slumberous half-lidded eyes. There has to be something, one last failsafe to stop them from doing something they’ll-

“Please, hyung,” Wooyoung interrupts his thoughts, brushing his thumb across the surface of Seonghwa’s hand, leaving a trail of little sparks. “I’m tired and cold.”

“What about Sannie?” Seonghwa asks quietly, voice a little hoarse and shaky.

Wooyoung bristles petulantly. “I want _you_.” And Seonghwa threatens cardiac arrest.

_Oh **god**._

Seonghwa can’t fight his internal turmoil any longer.

“There’s no reasoning with you when you want something, is there?” Seonghwa weakly half-smiles. Wooyoung tugs at his hand with a small whine and he finally gives in. Seonghwa sets his phone down on its dock on the bedside table and carefully starts to climb onto the bed.

“Big or little spoon, baby?” Seonghwa asks, before freezing, a chill running up his spine. He hadn’t meant that little pet-name to slip out.

“Little,” Wooyoung says, pleased, not even reacting to the faux pas and wriggles up to the edge of the bed to make more room.

Seonghwa gingerly slides in behind him, reaching down to pull the duvet at the bottom of the bed up and over them both, encasing them in a cocoon of warmth. The reality of this closeness hits him, and a heady fire swells through his stomach, travelling down every vein, causing him to expel an anxious, shaky breath. Wooyoung shivers beside him when the air rolls over his nape. Seonghwa bites down on his lip hard to suppress the low growing pressure against the fabric of his pyjamas.

Wooyoung shifts backwards into the spoon, and Seonghwa has to react quickly in an attempt to keep this interaction as chaste as possible, angling his pelvis down and away so it won’t press against Wooyoung’s backside. It’s uncomfortable for Seonghwa but it will have to do. Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem satisfactory for Wooyoung, who lets out a little harrumph, then flops onto his back to glare at Seonghwa.

“Why are you being so weird, hyung?”

Seonghwa starts abruptly, blinking once, then again. “What do you mean?” he says with a strained smile. After a moment, his face falters a little with the look Wooyoung is fixing him with, like he’s searching deep into Seonghwa’s frozen gaze for something.

Wooyoung squints, expression shifting into something unreadable, then a curious hand slides up Seonghwa’s leg and settles on the humiliating tent in his pants, experimentally pushing down with a light touch.

“ _Wooyoung_ ,” Seonghwa whisper-screams in admonishment, grabbing Wooyoung’s wrist to roughly push him away from his, now painfully swollen, erection. A soft groan slips off his tongue, gripping Wooyoung’s wrist tighter and he immediately flushes at the embarrassing sound.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Is how Wooyoung reacts easily, with an imploring look, seemingly devoid of shame. Which is just like him, really.

“I-” Seonghwa starts, then flushes, painfully humiliated at his own inappropriate behaviour. “I’m supposed to look after you.”

“You _are_ looking after me,” Wooyoung says bluntly, then tilts his head. “Who do you have looking after you?”

“Hongjoong, usually-” Seonghwa trails off, a little taken aback by the question. He searches Wooyoung’s strange gaze for the right emotion, and after a moment he pinpoints it as hunger. It takes Seonghwa by surprise.

“What do you want, hyung?” Wooyoung asks, inching closer. Seonghwa shrinks into himself by the most miniscule amount, heartbeat racing as his eyes unintentionally flick down to Wooyoung’s slightly parted lips and back to his liquid gaze.

“I-” Seonghwa flushes. He can’t possibly say it.

He is out of his depth with this kind of honesty with the younger members. Truthfulness has always been a balancing act, selecting the information they needed to know and keeping everything else concealed so as to not worry or stress any of them out. It is Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s duty to listen to the difficult truths from their managers and internalise them. That’s why they were so close, confessing their fears and sharing their struggles, like an unofficial therapy, so the others could be left to continue their comfortable companionship in peace and focus on their practice.

Still, Wooyoung has always been nosy about the secretiveness. He is smart and he is perceptive and he knows that Seonghwa keeps difficult information from the group. But that is the role of the hyungs and that’s just the way it is. It didn’t mean Seonghwa didn’t appreciate Wooyoung’s attention and care when he was feeling down and can’t explain why.

Wooyoung had always held a soft spot for Seonghwa and the feeling was reciprocated. For all the younger member’s joking “ _because I like you, dummy_ ”, it is only tonight that Seonghwa considers that perhaps it wasn’t such a joke after all.

Quietly, bravely, Seonghwa admits, “I want to kiss you, Young-ah.”

Wooyoung’s whole face brightens and it’s the most radiant thing Seonghwa has ever seen. “So kiss me, dummy.”

Seonghwa exhales with relief and reaches up to cup Wooyoung’s plush cheeks, taking in his expression wondrously. He chuckles in disbelief, then leans in, closing the distance of their lips. It’s a soft kiss, a careful thing, Seonghwa inhaling deep to fill his senses with Wooyoung’s matcha-scented skincare and a heady cologne. He’s doing his damndest to keep his composure, to be fully present in the moment, a facade that is immediately broken when Wooyoung lets out a soft moan into his mouth.

Body burning, Seonghwa pushes in deeper, losing himself in the kiss, licking and taking one of Wooyoung’s lips between his teeth. Wooyoung’s arms wrap around his back, hands snaking up to thread through Seonghwa’s hair and he squeezes, pulling them deeper into the fiery pit of the moment.

Seonghwa breaks away to gasp for a needed breath, then gazes at Wooyoung’s pretty features, soft and disarmed, his fresh face, strands of hair spilling across his forehead, the little mole under his eye. “Beautiful,” he breathes out, and Wooyoung tightens the grip in his hair so it tugs at his scalp. “Oh my god, Young-ah.”

Wooyoung smirks bashfully, reaching up to brush their lips together with the loveliest little squeak of a laugh. He runs gentle fingernails down Seonghwa’s nape, around his ear and down his jawline in a way that makes him shiver with desire. “Do I make you feel good, hyung?”

“O-Oh. Yes. _Yes_ ,” Seonghwa mewls, surrendering control to let Wooyoung shift him onto his back and straddle him before surging down into a more urgent, passionate kiss. Wooyoung’s tongue nudges at the threshold of Seonghwa’s lips, which part, needy and willing. It’s thrilling, the sensation of Wooyoung in his mouth mixing with his own pent up energy. It causes him to groan, embarrassingly loud, and he worries Wooyoung might be disgusted by the shameful sounds but he just sinks into him deeper and desperate for more.

It was unbelievable to think they hadn’t done this before tonight, that there was years of sexual tension between them veiled by platonic closeness now exploding like a red-hot supernova. Having crossed this chasm together, an overwhelming need and possessiveness took root in Seonghwa’s chest. It will not be enough- they need to be closer, closer- and never enough as Wooyoung pulls away to catch a breath of his own, licking his lips. Seonghwa extends his neck, chasing this new taste and feeling.

“What do you want, Young-ah?” Seonghwa asks against his mouth, enjoying exploring this dynamic of back and forth with a new partner.

Wooyoung whimpers into the kiss, “This isn’t about what I- _ah!_ ” He’s cut off when Seonghwa reaches around to pinch the back of his neck, a known pleasure point, and Wooyoung all but collapses into him with a soft purr.

“Don’t be naughty, baby,” Seonghwa whispers right into his ear, and Wooyoung’s breath hitches uselessly. “Tell your hyung what you want.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widen, mouth slack at Seonghwa. The look on his face would be almost fearful, if it weren’t for the visible realisation of the opportunity he has. “I want to suck your cock,” he begs, a slight nervousness to his tone.

Seonghwa’s whole body twitches at the words, all five of his senses redirecting molten white signals down into his abdomen and the intense throb of his dick hardening. What seems to be his last responsible brain cell reminds him to check that it’s safe, and Seonghwa looks up to see the door to his room has been left slightly ajar. He turns back to smile and press a kiss under Wooyoung’s eye. “I have a couple questions first. Do you like when I tell you what to do?”

“Yes,” Wooyoung answers, too quickly.

“Or do you prefer when you have control?”

Wooyoung blinks, thinking it over for a moment. “I like them both the same.”

“Do you like when I call you baby?”

“ _Yes_. Very much.”

“That makes me very happy, my baby,” Seonghwa coos, praising him with another tender kiss to the lips that deepens into something more feverish and Wooyoung makes the sweetest little sound of pleasure. “Wait here while I close the door, okay?”

Wooyoung bristles in slight panic but Seonghwa works quickly to stride across the room, close the door soundlessly, then turn off the lamp. Moonlight illuminates the room in a soft silver that pours in as a shaft from the window, falling across Wooyoung’s pretty features breathtakingly. Seonghwa would be extremely surprised if Hongjoong was to arrive back before they’re done, so as long as they’re quiet, he knows they can just enjoy each other for this night with no nasty repercussions.

Seonghwa pauses to look down to Wooyoung’s lovely little smile and the way he’s squirming in anticipation. He is so handsome, Seonghwa thinks. He’s never given himself permission to stare for too long before but he indulges in it completely now, wanting to commit to memory how gorgeous Wooyoung is: trembling and wanting him, yearning for touch.

“And you promise Sannie will be okay with this?” Seonghwa asks for a final time, slowly climbing back onto the bed to hover over Wooyoung, who’s nodding furiously. “You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yes, this is allowed,” Wooyoung says proudly. “We talked about it.”

Seonghwa blinks in surprise. “Really?”

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, hyung,” Wooyoung murmurs, eyes half-lidded with desire. He runs his hands up the length of Seonghwa’ thighs before twisting to palm his dick through the material. When Wooyoung’s fingers curl around the shaft, they both let out a shuddering breath in tandem.

Wooyoung not being difficult to love is something Seonghwa had once said, and he feels the meaning behind those words in full force tonight, heart expanding and wanting to burst out of his body at all angles. With Wooyoung’s deft hands and his kisses of encouragement, Seonghwa finally, _finally_ , gives into the pleasure, letting lust fully take over his mind and senses.

Seonghwa positions himself so he’s half-sitting on the wall, because he really wants a good angle for this. Wooyoung assists by pulling Seonghwa’s pyjamas down and his cock springs out, full, flushed and already glossy with pre-cum. Wooyoung pauses to stare at it, chest heaving, tongue running across the underside of his teeth. A new movement causes Seonghwa to glance away from Wooyoung’s face to his boxers, where an erection pushes up into the fabric. The visual causes Seonghwa’s mouth to go dry and he pointedly ignores the sudden conundrum of which hole he wants _that_ in.

“Please take care of me, Young-ah,” Seonghwa whispers, teeth biting nervously into the middle of his bottom lip. Wooyoung’s mouth parts gently, then he leans forward to press a warm, tender kiss to Seonghwa’s neck, making the skin prickle deliciously at the contact.

“I will,” he breathes and goosebumps cascade down the back of Seonghwa’s spine.

“I’m ready, baby,” Seonghwa shudders, eager.

Wooyoung presses a trail of kisses down his neck, then bends down fully to take Seonghwa’s length in his warm, wet mouth. The haste of it causes Seonghwa to throw a hand over his mouth to muffle a loud moan, squeezing his eyes shut and sinking into feeling. Not a second later, his hands fly to plunge into the sheets beside him, fisting them hard as he inadvertently bucks into Wooyoung’s mouth. Desperate to suppress it, a strange sound spills out of his mouth, half-cough, half-sob of pure pleasure.

Wooyoung going down on him is so unbelievably better than Seonghwa could have ever imagined. It’s overwhelming, it’s _intense_ , and before he can prepare for it, Wooyoung, ever eager to please and torture Seonghwa, has already plunged to deepthroat him down to the hilt without so much as a gag.

“Woo- Ba- Nn- _urngh!_ ” Seonghwa chokes out, head spinning out of control as Wooyoung graciously pauses for a moment to allow his brain to catch up and process what in the hell is happening. 

His heart is hammering in his chest, stomach is shuddering with breaths, and he shakily reaches out to thread his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair, meeting his wide eyed gaze. He honestly expected Wooyoung to be smirking at the reaction he’s eliciting from Seonghwa but instead he seems stunned into silence or, at least, as much as one can be with a dick down their throat.

Wooyoung slides off and licks his lips, looking concerned. “Are you okay? You sound like you’re in pain.”

Seonghwa scoffs, but it's more like a delirious laugh. “No! No. _Oh_ ,” he registers Wooyoung’s bottom lip trembling, then bends down to press a kiss into his hair, cupping his face with both hands. “Oh, baby, no. You’re _unbelievable_ , I just wasn’t expecting it. You’re not making it easy for me to keep quiet.”

Wooyoung’s shoulders thankfully relax at that and only now does his quintessential devilish smile appear. He dips down to paint a wet stripe up the underside of Seonghwa’s shaft, lifting his gaze and not breaking eye contact once. “You’re so hard,” Wooyoung observes in amazement, voice dropping softer.

It’s a lot. Seonghwa melts into the sensation, back arching to roll his head against the wall. “ _Wooyoung, my god_ ,” he moans out with reverence, whisper quiet. “You’ve got me so pent up. I’m not going to last long, I don’t think.”

He catches something bold flash across Wooyoung’s features. “Try to hold on.”

Seonghwa blinks, then gasps when Wooyoung goes back down, setting a steady rhythm for himself, gliding easily as drool begins to collect at the base of Seonghwa’s cock. Wooyoung is quite obviously enjoying himself, shamelessly purring and moaning around the length in his mouth with each increasingly intoxicating stroke. Seonghwa feels lost in it, barely registering when the fingers of one hand slide down to wet themselves, then travel back up, inside his loose shirt, to massage over the taut bump of a nipple. The other hand claws against his own neck, head lolling back in a starry thrill.

There’s a wet pop as Wooyoung slides off the tip, before he then presses a wet kiss to the slit and mouths back down the length, finding a faster pace that causes Seonghwa to let out a moan, thighs twitching. He closes his eyes, a buzz travelling up his spine as he presses his head back harder, hurting lusciously into the wall behind him. He feels close to the crest of the mountain, own nails biting harder into his nape as he pinches his nipple hard now.

“Baby, you’re making me a mess,” Seonghwa rasps out, words coming slow but sure, shaking, bucking his hips into Wooyooung’s warm, wonderful, _perfect_ mouth.

He remembers what Wooyoung said, and although the climax is within his grasp, he doesn’t allow himself to ride over the summit yet. He abandons his nipple to extend out and fist his pillow, fingernails biting with the death grip. Seonghwa squeezes his eyes shut, grimacing to mask his moans, or else he’ll wake up the entire dorm with the decibel needed to communicate how much Wooyoung is blowing his mind. 

His body is begging for release now, shuddering and shaking into Wooyoung, who hasn’t wavered from his impressive canter once, pushing Seonghwa closer and closer to oblivion.

Oh fuck.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuc-_

“W-Woo, I- _Ah- I-_ ”

Time slows. Seonghwa hurls the pillow over his mouth, driving it into his face with both hands to wail into it, almost screaming with bliss as he cums into Wooyoung’s mouth. His vision and senses electrify, starshine behind his eyes, completely overstimulated as he rides through definitely one of the best orgasms of his life. Maybe ever. Shockwaves continue to wash over him, again and again, leaving an inferno that gushes over his skin like waves until he can’t even feel if Wooyoung’s still got his cock in his mouth anymore. 

Finally, Seonghwa feels his tense muscles unravelling one by one, and he drops the pillow down in his arms to clutch onto it, slumping onto his side, panting and blinking through the blinding light that slowly peels away to show Wooyoung’s petrified face staring down at him.

“-nghwa? Seonghwa-hyung?!” Wooyoung blubbers, and his face looks so funny, nearly on the verge of tears with his red raw lips and bloodshot cheeks. “Did I kill you? I didn’t mean to kill you!”

Seonghwa lets out an exhausted laugh, the movement setting off ripples of post-orgasm that make him shiver, pleasure still tingling across his body. “I’m alive, baby,” he murmurs, feeling like his heart has grown ten sizes thanks to Wooyoung. “Just.”

A few tears actually slip down Wooyoung’s cheeks in reprieve, and he covers his face with his hands. “I- I’m so relieved! Hyung, I didn’t know what was happening, I thought I was hurting you!”

“Come here,” Seonghwa languidly arranges himself under the covers and holds it up for Wooyoung to obediently slip inside, immediately hugging into his sweaty frame and burying his head into Seonghwa’s chest. He clings on as if Seonghwa would simply float away if he let go. “Oh, my baby. It was amazing. _You_ were amazing. I wasn’t in any pain at all.”

“It was okay?” Wooyoung lifts his gaze with big eyes that fills Seonghwa’s heart with fondness, melting into their embrace more.

“Yes, a hundred, thousand million times, yes,” Seonghwa leans down to capture him in a tender, salty kiss. “Do we have a big mess to clean up, my baby?”

Wooyoung shakes his head quickly, and with a big grin, “I swallowed.”

Seonghwa chuckles softly, squeezing him and burying his nose into his black hair, placing gentle kisses to his hairline. “You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, I don’t mind either way.”

“I wanted to.”

Seonghwa can’t help a yawn, already feeling the pull of drowsiness dragging him away from the land of the living. “I wish I could return the favour, Young-ah, but we’ll have to do it another night. I’m far too fucked out to do anything else now but sleep.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widen in amazement. “You mean we can do this again?”

“Oh yes,” Seonghwa laughs sleepily, “Forever, if you’d like.”

Wooyoung practically trembles in his arms with excitement. “But what about Hongjoong-hyung?”

Seonghwa yawns again, curling up around Wooyoung, gazing at him through hooded eyes. “Don’t worry about him,” he mumbles, “We’ll work something out.”

Wooyoung’s golden smile could bring down a thousand fortresses and Seonghwa finds himself wanting to plunge into it head first, allowing himself to be completely swallowed up by that sunshine.

They fall asleep like that. Holding Wooyoung in his arms, Seonghwa sleeps easy, whispering a final goodnight before drifting off. The last thing he feels is a thankful squeeze and a kind kiss to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> if i got any facts wrong about the boys, please let me know, feedback is really helpful to me!
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyturnabout) but it's mostly just ace attorney spam, sorry! 😅


End file.
